Secret Places
by ninigaar
Summary: Ever since they had been 10 they had known each other, but will they be able to recognise each other when the time is right.... DMHG First fanfic
1. Letter to the sun

**Letter to the sun **

It was a hot summer's day and a certain brunette, was lazing about on a large swing that was attached to a very thick branch, on a very old tree. It had been 12 years since she had found this place, a year before she had gone off to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was having a walk and got lost; she immediately fell in love with it.

It had a wide river flowing threw it, and the water was always just right for the weather. She was always swimming in there in summer, and even in winter it was cool, and not freezing. Around the river were trees, big, old trees, two of which her hammock was attached to.

She was reading one of her favourite books, The Famous Five. She loved to read, it was her passion, and maybe it was because of her reading that she was the cleverest witch Hogwarts had seen, in a century. Before she had left for Hogwarts, she had read every book that was on the book list, at least 5 times and had memorised it all.

After a while she had dozed off, she was dreaming about her days in Hogwarts, and about her two best friends, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived but was now called the-boy-who-never-seemed-to-die, and Ronald Weasley, side-kick of Harry.

She felt something land on her; she opened her eyes and saw a hawk was resting on her tummy. She recognised the hawk straight away, even though she had not seen her for years.

"Aphrodite! Oh my god! I can't believe it's you!" as she extended her arm for Aphrodite to climb on. "So have you got a letter for me, or did you just miss me?" The bird then extended her leg to show a letter that was tied on. She quickly untied it, and started to read the letter, Aphrodite flew off to her bowl which was always full of food, for her and other birds.

_**Dear Growling Lion!**_

_**It's been so long since we've spoken. I've missed you so much. You better have missed me just as much! Any way how's life? And how's our sanctuary? I haven't gone there in a while, cause of my father; you know how it is…**_

_**How's your cat? I guess you still remember Aphrodite? Isn't she just beautiful! Well, I've got a new cat, his name is Zeus! Yeah I know both my pets have names from Greek mythology, but I really like them! He's a Bengal, don't worry your pretty little head off, he's not a tiger. Any way I've got to run…**_

_**Love….**_

_**Fiery Dragon**_

_**Ps. I really do hope to meet you soon; I've been dying to see you from the past 10 years!**_

She quickly grabbed some parchment and a pen (she had stopped using quills now) and wrote back to her beloved admirer, whom she had never met! Then she called over Aphrodite, who swooped back immediately landing on her put arm, and tied the letter to her leg. After a pat from her, Aphrodite flew off, in the direction of the sun.

**_3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3_**

**_A/N : hey all! this is my first fan fic so go easy on me okay, or else i'll have my body guards after you:)_**

**_oh and please feel free to review, that means you better review!_**


	2. I said leave me alone

I said leave me alone!

"I said leave me alone! I can't tolerate this any more!" shouted a very angry blond. "If I hadn't made that bloody promise to mother, you would have either been in Azkaban or a mental asylum by now!"

"Well forgive me from freeing you from her…" sneered his father.

"Freeing me from her? More like murdering her! You snatched the one thing in my life that was important to me, and you say that you freed me from her!" his eyes were now filled with mixed emotions. Love for his deceased mother, hate and anger at his father for murdering her, and loneliness. "And you have the nerve to look me in the eyes. You don't even deserve to live. Especially after you joined your 'master', by the way, where is he now, rotting in hell?" with that he left his weak old father alone in the study, and stormed off to his room.

His room was probably the only room in the house which he felt like himself. He had a king size, four poster bed, draped in green and silver silk. His pillows were of silver with green lining, and his bed cover was of green silk with his families crest on. Opposite his bed was too black glass doors, which led to his 'closet', of course his closet did consist of only the best.

On the right of his bed was his balcony. He had lost count of how many times he had spent out there, looking at the sunset and sunrise, which he thought were two of the most beautiful things in the world.

He went and sat on his green chair, picked up his favourite book Romeo and Juliet, and started to read. After a while he felt something moving by his feet, he looked down to see his little kitten, Zeus.

Zeus was a Bengal; he was orange with black spots. He picked Zeus up and started to pet him; Zeus lifted his head and mewed. In the distance was his favourite hawk, Aphrodite. She was gold with a few brown feathers. She landed on his outstretched arm and started at him with her black beady eyes. He put Zeus down and patted Aphrodite as well, then untied the letter from her leg.

**_Dear Fiery Dragon,_**

**_Your right is has been too long! And I've missed you just as much, if not more, then you me. Life's cool at the moment, you know the usual, work and such. Our sanctuary is perfect, like always! Why don't you come here, now! I'm here and will be spending the might here, do come if you can!_**

**_And Crookshanks died about a year ago, I still miss him, but I'm over it. And how could I forget Aphrodite! And as always she is lovely. It's cool that you've got a Bengal! I'm soo jealous of you! But I think it's cool that both of your pets have Greek mythology names! _**

_**Well that's all from me, for now!**_

_**Love **_

_**Growling Lion**_

**_Ps. please try to come ASAP! I would love to meet you, and its 11 years not 10!_**

He grinned as he read the letter, and then decided to go to their 'sanctuary', as he called it. He quickly got dressed in some jeans and a green t-shirt, put his wand in his pocket, and went back to the study, to look for his dad.

Sure enough he was there, sitting by the fire, looking like an old man should. He was sitting in a brown leather armchair, a glass of wine in one hand and a cigar in the other, with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Father, how many times do I have to tell you to stop smoking?" as he sat in the arm chair next to him.

"Well son, until I die." He said not taking his eyes off the blazing fire.

"Well I came to tell I'm going out for a bit, don't wait up. And please don't stay up late and remember to take your pills. Bye." And with that he took off as he heard his father mutter 'bye Draco'.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

_**A/N: Well Thank you for all those nice people who reviewed! And I glare at those who didn't!**_

_**And I'm sorry if it's still too short, but I promise that i'll try to make it longer...In the future:)**_


	3. The one he had never met?

**The one he had never met?**

_**Hey Hermione,**_

**_We haven't heard from you for a week, so Ron and I were wondering if you'd meet us at 'Climax Club', you know the new disco that opened last week. I hear it really cool. See you there. _**

_**Harry**_

She looked around as she read the letter, looking for her dragon, but he hadn't come yet. She quickly wrote back to Harry saying she'll be there for 9, hoping that her dragon would come by then and she could take him with her. Hedwig started pecking at her hand while she was tying the letter to her.

Maybe she wanted a treat,

"Go Hedwig, I'm expecting someone."

And with that Hedwig was off. Her white wings spread out at her sides as she gliding through the cloudless sky. Hermione returned back to her hammock, wishing that her dragon would come soon.

It had been 11 years since she had been talking to him, well, writing to each other. A year after she had been visiting this place, there was a note on one of the trees.

_**Hey, I don't know you, and I'm sure you don't know me, but I was wandering if you want to be my friend? I've been coming here for the past 3 years, and now I can share it with you. I know that you've been coming here for a year now, and I really want to meet you. Please leave your reply with my bird. Her name is Aphrodite, she doesn't bite, so don't be afraid of her. **_

_**Love **_

_**Fiery Dragon**_

_**Ps. I don't want to tell you my real name, so you can use your nickname too! **_

That's how she met her dragon, they had drawn close over the years, obviously through writing to each other, and maybe now was the time she'd finely get to meet him!

She had often found self wandering what he looked like… she always saw the same image. He would be tall, grey eyes, blond hair, and a personality just like a dragon –

She clasped her hands on her mouth. She had just described her arch enemy – Draco Malfoy!

Harry and Ron hated Draco as much as they loved Quidditch! Hermione just happened to not like him, plainly because Harry and Ron didn't. She never had any real reason that is till he started calling her 'Mudblood'. He taunted her because she was born to muggles, she, of course, learnt to ignore him. She remembered back to her 3rd year. It had been Buckbeak's trail, and Draco had gone a little bit too far with her, she was already upset how it was and she didn't need him to add his snobbish little comments in between.

**Malfoy: Ah, come to see the show?  
Hermione: You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!  
S_he had raised her wand at him as he backed against the wall whimpering._  
Ron: Hermione, no! He's not worth it.  
_Hermione lowered her wand and turned away. Just then Draco started to laugh, she couldn't contain her self, and span around and punched him on the nose._**

**Crabbe: Malfoy! Are you okay? Come on, let's go!  
Malfoy: Not a word to anyone! Understood?  
Hermione: That felt good.  
Ron: Not good, that was brilliant!**

From that day on he dimmed down on the snide comments, knowing that she might just be ready to punch him again.

_Why the heck am I thinking about Malfoy?_

She went back to her book, but in vain, her mind travelled back to Draco. So she thought a quick dip in the river would be good. So she found her bag and took out her bikini. She always carried it with her when she came here I summer. She went behind a tree, striped and pulled her bikini on.

It was silver, with a blue flower coming out of the side of her top. The years had been good to her; she now had curves and a chest! Her once bushy hair was now long, it nearly reached her butt, it was tame and curly, but on this occasion it was straight. She was asked out by so many guys in her last year at Hogwarts, but she had said no to all of them. She wanted to her best now that she was head girl, she knew that being head girl was stressful, and she would have no time for a boyfriend.

Speaking of heads, Draco had been picked as head boy. What was Dumbledore thinking, putting a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together! They'd kill each other within the first month! But fortunately they both managed to stay alive and keep out of each others way.

Hermione walked over to river bank and sat down, letting her feet soak in the water.

_** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**_

Draco looked back at his house before setting off for his destination. He was riding on his broom as he thought that he would scare his little lion if he apparited. So off he went, zooming through the air, he had missed this feeling. The feeling off being free, it had been a while since he had flown his broom so he was a bit rusty. But still he went off, in search of the one he had never met.

_** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**_

Hermione slid the rest of her body into the river and let her self sink to the bottom. At the bottom were little pebbles so smooth that it felt like silk. She then went back to the surface and did laps, waiting for her dragon, and hoping he would come soon.

_** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**_

Draco halted his broom as he approached his destination. It had been years since he had visited and now when he was, and he was also going to get to see his lion. He got off his broom and walked towards the river. He could hear someone singing.

_**Where have all the good men gone**_

_**And where are all the Gods**_

_**Where's the street wise Hercules**_

_**To fight the rising odds**_

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**_

_**Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need**_

He knew this song, but he just couldn't place it.

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong **_

_**And he's gotta be fast **_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_

Then he remembered, he had heard it when he was at Blaise Zambini's house, they were watching a film called Shrek 2. He loved that film!

_**Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy**_

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach**_

_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

_**Racing on the thunder**_

_**And rising with the heat**_

_**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**_

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**_

_**Out where the lightning splits the sea**_

_**I could swear that there's someone somewhere**_

_**Watching me**_

He started to walk towards her sweet voice; he knew it was his lion. He felt it was her.

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**_

_**And the storm and the flood**_

_**I can feel his approach**_

_**Like a fire in my blood**_

_Can she feel my approach? Turn around lion; turn around if you can me!_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_

He could see that she was sitting on the river bank, wearing a silver bikini. She had long chestnut brown hair, which was wet, so he guessed she had been in the water. He walked up towards her as she finished her song.

_**And He's gotta be strong**_

_**And he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a Hero**_

Hermione could feel that there was someone else present there with her, and she knew exactly who it was. She turned round and smiled. But she regretted it straight away.

_** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**_

_**A/N : Hey all, see it's a bit longer this time! **_


	4. You're not him

**You're not him! **

_**Hermione could feel that there was someone else present there with her, and she knew exactly who it was. She turned round and smiled. But she regretted it straight away. **_

"Malfoy?" she said in complete horror.

"Granger! What the heck are you doing here, who told you about this place?" he looked at her as though she was a thief that he had just caught red handed. She stood up and ran over to her bag, where got a towel and wrapped it around her, then glared at him, wishing that he wasn't her dragon.

"I'd like to ask you the same question Malfoy. I don't appreciate little ferrets disturbing me." Her eyes travelled up and down him. She noticed that he was no longer the same guy. He now had muscles, his body was to die for, and any girl would go for him. But not our Hermione!

"And I don't like ugly little Mudbloods, like you, strutting about wearing barely any clothes!"

"Well, excuse me! But for some reason I wasn't exactly expecting you to come by! And I do not strut! And I'm wearing a bikini, if you haven't noticed I was swimming!"

"Well you weren't swimming when I came, you were singing at the top of that foul little voice of yours! Any way, I'm waiting for someone, so if you don't mind…" and he went over to where he had dropped his broom, went behind a tree and stripped down to his shorts. Then he cam back to the river and jumped in, and started doing laps.

"Great, now the waters full of ferret germs!" said the very annoyed Hermione as she went back to her hammock, picked up her book and carried on reading it.

Draco looked over to Hermione and saw that she was reading. **_Obvious!_** But was wide eyed when he realised what book she was reading. **_The Famous Five!_** That was his lion's favourite book. **_Was Hermione…… no, she couldn't be! Could she?_**

Hermione looked over at Draco and noticed that he was staring and her.

"What?" she said irritated and wandered what he was looking at.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." Draco couldn't stop thinking that she could be his lion.

"Well then, why don't you stop staring at me? It's annoying you know."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She turned back to her book, but continued to listen to him.

"Whatever. Is that your favourite book?"

"Yeah, it is. Why?" she was curious why he wanted to know.

"Ar- Are you Growling Lion?" he said scared that she would say yes.

"I- Yes I am. But how do you know?" **_Could he be, no, no way, he can't!_**

"Because you've told me that's your nick name for the past 11 years." He walked towards her.

"What! No! You are not my dragon! You're not him!"

"And why not? And what if I said that you couldn't be my lion? What would you do then?" going towards her still, she stepped back and found her self against a tree.

"Yo- you can't be! It's just not possible! And what do you mean I'm not lion! I think I'd know who I am!" her voice was shaking due to the fact that he was barely an inch away from her. She turned her face away from him.

"Tut, tut Hermione. You do know your contradicting your self. If you can know who you are, I'm sure I'd know who I was." He could practically feel her fear in her breath, which was now very deep and slow. But he stayed where he was.

"You just called me Hermione."

"So. We're friends aren't we? Haven't we been for the past 10 years? Oh wait, I forgot, 11 years. You do know what will happen if I come any closer towards you, don't you?" he placed a finger on her jaw line. Funny, she had expected it to be cold, but on the contrary it was quite warm. He ran his finger along her lips, making her shiver a bit, and put it under her chin and turned her face back towards him.

She let him turn her face towards him, and found herself staring into pools of grey. His eyes were so…… deep, and intimidating. She was sure they were filled with lust.

He looked upon her gorgeous face and fixed his eyes on hers. They were little dark brown circles. He was about an inch taller than her so he was somewhat looking down at her. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closed.

Hermione felt her breathing stop. _What is he doing? I thought he hated me._

Before she knew what was happening his lips crashed down upon hers. He was begging for her to respond and she did. They were both engulfed in the moment. All that Hermione could think about was how exotic he tasted. Their tongues touched each others slightly before Draco pulled away.

"I- I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Bye." And with that he was off. Leaving a very confused Hermione behind.


	5. Climax Club

**Climax Club**

**_Before she knew what was happening his lips crashed down upon hers. He was begging for her to respond and she did. They were both engulfed in the moment. All that Hermione could think about was how exotic he tasted. Their tongues touched each others slightly before Draco pulled away._**

"I- I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Bye." And with that he was off. Leaving a very confused Hermione behind.

"You know, she should have come by now!" shouted a very irritated Ron.

Ron and Harry were now both in the England Quidditch team. Of course they both still had their own posts, Ron being a keeper, who had improved by a hundred times and was now no longer scared. And Harry, who was now classed as the best seeker in the world, along side Viktor Krum, of course. They were now both well built and quite taller than before. They were at least a head and a half taller than Hermione.

"Maybe she got caught up in a book and lost track of time." Harry suggested.

"Oh come on! You know she never loses track of time! And you know she puts an alarm on every time she's got something important to go to!" Ron then turned around to the barmaid and ordered Vodka. Harry just sighed, knowing that if Hermione walked through those doors now she would kill Ron. So he just stuck to a beer. Hermione was totally against alcohol.

About 5 minutes later Hermione came in, trying to make her way through all the people.

"Hey Guys! Sorry I'm late." She said when she finely got there.

"Hi. 'Bout time you came. We were starting to get worried!" Harry spoke up first to give Ron a chance to hide his drink. He stood up and gave her a hug.

Ron took Harry's hint and pushed it away, making it look like he never had a drink in the first place. "'Lo Herm." And also gave her a swift hug.

"So Herm, how cum were late?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Well- you see, I met an old friend." Hermione didn't want to tell them about Malfoy just yet, and she definitely wasn't going to tell them about the kiss.

"Really," Ron raised an eyebrow that clearly said – We don't believe you. "Who?"

"Err, Samantha she was my best friend back in primary school, and we never lost touch. You might say that I'm closer to her than I am to you guys." And with that she got her self a coke.

"And why may ask do you think that your closer with her then us?" Ron and Harry felt kind of insulted.

"Well, the thing is that we're girls, and have a lot more in common, so we have more things to talk about." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world as she sat down in the seat that was in-between Harry's and Ron's.

"Like what. You know you can speak about everything with us!" Ron was going to continue bugging her until he was satisfied with her answer.

"Well… Things like cloths, fashion, and make-up. Oh! And boys." She added with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're right; we don't want to be talking about boys and make-up. You can keep those kinds of things to your self!" Harry said with a raised eyebrow, and got back to his drink.

After about half an hour of Ron drinking, Hermione scolding him, and Harry dancing with a few girls, they all went over to a couch that was near the door.

"Hey guys," Ron said as he raised his glass, "a toast! To… err… Hermione finely realising that she was human and arrived late for once!"

"Ronald!" Hermione cried, "I'm sure I've always known that I was human!"

"Whatever!" Ron cried back.

Harry just reclined back a little and watched Hermione and Ron have yet another squabble. Their fights had dimmed since Hogwarts, but they were still just as bad. They would normally start off being really stupid and escalated so that they wouldn't talk for at least a week. Just the Harry saw someone that might get their attention off killing on another.

"Hey guys, look over there." He said pointing to the door, where non other than Draco Malfoy had entered, with some one else they knew. Blaise Zambini, who they knew to be his best friend, had also walked in with him.

Blaise was properly the complete opposite of Draco when it came to his looks, but that didn't mean he was ugly. On contraire, they just as good looking as each other. Blaise had hair that could match Harry's, it was jet black, but his was controllable. He had it gelled up, so it was spiky. His eyes were almost black; you could just about see his pupil, if you looked very closely. He was part Greek so his skin was fairly brown.

And on the other hand there was Draco. His hair was platinum blond, it was usually jelled, but today it was just loose, and it looked quite sexy. His eyes were great pools of grey; it was a shade that ran in the family. Both boys were pure blood, and that's why, or so every one thinks, they became best friends.

"What are they doing here? This is a muggles disco." Ron peered at them. But then saw two girls signalling to him and Harry. "Harry, lets go and dance! I think those two girls over there want to dance!" he said nodding to them.

"Okay, sure! Hermione, you wanna join us?" Harry added, not wanting to leave Hermione by her self.

"Nah, I'm ok here, thanks. And any way, I think I have a better chance of getting asked to dance if you two aren't always there." She said mischievously.

"Ha, ha, Hermione. Just call, or yell if you need us, ok?" as he took one last sip of his drink and finished it off.

"Yeah, ok, go now! Before Ronald charms them both." She laughed.

"See ya!" he strode to the dance floor and started dancing.

Hermione examined the room, for no apparent reason. Then she saw Draco, and he was talking to a girl, she had long, black hair, which reached her waist and she was quite pretty. She felt a bit envious that they were talking. She wandered weather that kiss that they both had shared meant anything to him. She was just about to react to his kiss when he pulled back.

Draco turned round to see that Hermione was watching him. He smirked when she turned away and started walking towards her.

A hand gripped his shoulder to stop him going. "Hey man. Where do you think your going? Leaving me and Persephone all on our own?" he said trying to look concerned, before he burst out laughing.

"Blaise! Just let him go, any one looking would think that you're gay!" Persephone said, also laughing. Persephone was Blaise's sister. She was a year younger than him, but any one would think she was a year older. She had long black hair, which was straight. She had the same eyes as Blaise, it being dark. And she had a very womanly figure.

"Yeah, _'darling'_. We wouldn't want any one to know, now would we!" and even he joined in on the laughing. "And if you must know, I was going over to Granger. She right there." He said pointing to her.

"She's alone? Wow, I'd think she would have come with someone at least." Blaise remarked.

"Who's she?" Persephone asked. She didn't know as she had not gone to Hogwarts.

"That's Hermione Granger." Blaise stated. "She went to school with us, she was in Gryffindor, and she was the brightest witch in our school as well. Oh and she's best friends with Harry potter."

"Harry Potter? Wow! I've always wanted to meet him. Do you think he's here?" she said as she scanned around for him. She couldn't see him any where. "Oh. I can't see him."

"Pers, why would you even want to meet him?" Draco asked.

"Because. He's cute!" she laughed at the looks that the two boys were giving her.

"Well, aren't you gonna go?" Blaise pushed him forward.

"Go where?" he had forgotten all about going over to Hermione.

Smack! "Hey! What was that for?" Blaise had just hit Draco over the head, hard.

"Well, I thought that you may be suffering from amnesia." Putting an innocent face on, and trying very hard not to laugh.

Persephone rolled her eyes at her brother's childish behaviour, "He means to say that you were about to go to Hermione Granger."

"Oh, that. I've changed my mind. Lets go get some drinks." He said running his hand through his hair, and trying to change the subject, and with that he went off to the bar.

"What's up with him?" Persephone said worryingly, "He wasn't his normal self at home either. We had to drag him to get him here. Ah well, that's Draco for you." and she followed him.

Blaise looked on after him, he knew something was up, and know it was up to him to find out.

_**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**_

**A/N : Hello! I am sooooooooooooo sorry for being so late in updating! I cant say that I've been busy, cause i aint, but u know how life can be. And i couldnt be bothered. So please forgive and please review! I wanna get at least 50 by my Birthday!**


End file.
